


Last First Date

by AgeofAquarius



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bunnies, But a two parter, Established Relationship, F/M, Hotel Sex, Macarons, Paris - Freeform, Sexy Times, another one shot, fluffy af, really - Freeform, there is a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/pseuds/AgeofAquarius
Summary: Felicity asks Steve out on a 'Last First Date'





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the awesome gif made by @someonesaidcake . I hope that I did it justice. Thank you for letting me use this. Also, special shout out to Cindy. Thank you for betaing this for me and the encouragement. If you enjoyed this one, read Aftermath or The Yellow Dress. Thank you for taking the time to read!

***  
“Another glass of wine?” questioned the bartender as Felicity looked up from her partially empty glass and smiled at him. 

“No, thank you,” she answered and looked towards the entrance of the bar. “I’m still waiting for my boyfrie—I mean my fiancé. It’s just we haven’t just had a date since he proposed and our wedding is next month...”

“Relâcher,” the server said with a smile. “He called and said he would be late.”

“Oh,” Felicity said, trying to keep the disappointment off of her face. “How do you know that call was for me?”

The man clicked his tongue and placed another glass of wine in front of her. “He told me that there was a very beautiful woman who was his ‘happiness’ and,” he continued as he looked around the bar, “you’re the only woman by herself.”

Felicity looked at the other couples who were either engrossed in each other or their drinks and sighed. “Did he say how long he would be?”

“No, ma chèrie. Just that he would be late.”

Felicity took a sip of wine and stood from the bar. “I’ll be right back.” 

She bit her lip as she made her way towards the bathroom. He had promised he would make it and for what it was worth she believed him. She just had to be patient. 

***

Steve straightened his uniform jacket as he entered the darkened bar. It had taken some favors for him to get his dress uniform, but when Felicity had asked him out for what she called a ‘last first date’, he couldn’t resist. He noticed the bartender and raised his eyebrows. 

“She’s in the ladies room,” the server said as he stood at the bar. He took off his jacket and laid it carefully on the back of the chair.

“Thank you,” he said as he sat down. “Beer, please.” 

As the bartender set the bottle in front of him, he noticed his eyes looking over his shoulder. 

“Excellent,” he said. “I think she’s ready.”

He took a sip of beer and turned to see the love of his life. “Felicity,” he said quietly as his eyes took in her form. Her hair was in soft waves around her shoulders but what caught him off guard was the red dress she decided to wear for their night out. 

It showed off every part of her body that he enjoyed. He had to clear his throat to remind himself that they were not alone in their apartment where he would be spending a ridiculous amount of time getting her out of it. The heels she decided to wear had ribbons that tied around her ankles in a small bow that drew his eyes and he grinned as he looked up at her. 

“Hi.”

“Hi,” she said as she walked towards him. Her cheeks were flushed as she kissed him on the cheek. “Your dress uniform, huh?”

“Yeah,” he said as he pulled out the chair next to him. “Had to call in a few favors and a promise of a picture of me in it.” 

“Tony?” she asked as she looked him over. “You look good.”

“Yes. Tony and I were worried that it wouldn’t fit. It’s been a while.”

“It fits just fine,” she said as she patted his thigh once he sat down. He didn’t miss the way her hand lingered on him and knew he had made the right decision. “I can’t believe you’re wearing it.”

“Well, Miss Smoak, when a lady asks her boyfriend–” 

“Fiancé,” Felicity said cutting him off with a smile. 

“And I can’t wait to call myself your husband,” he said smiling back at her. “So, when a lady asks her fiancé out for a ‘last first date’, I decided that it called for the uniform.”

She took a slow sip of wine and nodded. “Great choice. I do love a man in uniform or out of it.”

He raised his eyebrows and leaned over towards her. “Which one?” he asked lowering his voice. “Like I’ve said before, if you want to see what’s underneath the uniform, you only have to ask. This one or the other one?” He grinned as she looked over at him with her own eyebrows raised. 

“Maybe later,” she said motioning for the bartender. “Could we get the bill?”

“Maybe later?”

She nodded as the bartender made his way towards them. “We are on a date, Captain Rogers. You’ll just have to be patient. There are no amount of puppy dog eyes and pouting that you could do that is going to change that.”

“What puppy dog eyes?”

She chuckled as the bartender placed the bill in front of them. “Those,” she said as she patted his cheek, “the patented Steve Rogers blue-eyed puppy dog eyes. You know what I’m talking about.”

He grinned again as they both put money on the bar. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh-huh,” she said as the bartender took their money. He stood from the bar and took her hand to help her out of the chair. “Remember dinner with Tony and Pepper? The table in the workshop?”

Steve smiled as he remembered how she had been so engrossed in looking for Tony’s workshop, she didn’t notice him right behind her. They had spent so much time making out that Tony had to come and find them. 

“I’m innocent,” he said kissing her hand. 

“Not really.” She winked at him as he put his jacket on. “But we can discuss that later after our date.” She poked him in the chest. “Keep your hands to yourself, Cap.”

“I don’t know Felicity,” he started as he took her hand again. “Might prove to be a little difficult. Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?”

He took pleasure in seeing her face light up. “You like the dress?”

“I love the dress and I can’t wait to take it off of you.”

“Steve!” She said sharply then smiled at him. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll behave while we’re on our date, but dessert is definitely on the menu for later.”

She scrunched her nose and shook her head. “That was terrible.”

Laughing, he pulled her close to him and kissed her on the nose. “Give me a little credit, Felicity. I’m trying.”

“Keep this up, and there’ll be a hearty handshake at the end of the night. You’ll have to get your own hotel room tonight.”

*** 

Felicity leaned against Steve’s shoulder as they walked hand-in-hand along the Seine. She had listened to him tell stories about his time during the war and how it wasn’t bad all the time. He had even brought up his old squad and how he’d missed them. It was a somber reminder of how time had passed since he had woken up. 

“Gabe would’ve liked you,” he said as he bent down to take a tulip from a vendor. 

“You think so?” she asked as he handed her the flower to add to her growing bouquet. 

“Yeah, he would’ve. He and the rest of the team would’ve welcomed you with open arms. Peggy too.”

“Peggy, huh? Weren’t you guys together at that point?”

“We were just starting and well, she would’ve liked having another lady around. I think you would’ve liked Howard.”

“Was Howard anything like Tony?”

“I’ll say that Howard would be very proud of Tony and what he’s accomplished.”

“He’d love to know that.”

“Yeah, he would,” he said looking down at her with a slight smile. “I think I can add to those flowers but first I want to tell you what they mean.”

“Okay, go for it,” she said, feeling her face grow warm. After all these years of them being together, he could still make her heart skip a beat. 

“Well,” he started as he pulled her close. “We have a rose, a tulip, orchid, and a sunflower. The rose is the most obvious, of course.”

“Of course,” she said as he took the single rose out of her hand. “What about the rest?”

“The yellow orchid is for new beginnings, and since we’ll be married soon...”

“Got it,” she said with a nod as he took the flower from her. 

“The orange tulip is for happiness, but I think I read once that it could mean desire—you already know that I desire you all the time–” he said pointedly. 

She blushed as he took the flower from her. She had caught him staring at her throughout the night and it drove her crazy. First, it had been when she had gone up to the bandstand and requested a favorite song of his. She had felt his eyes on her the moment she turned to face him. As they danced together, his fingers played soothingly along her back. The second time had been during their initial walk when she had noticed a street artist and asked if he would draw a picture of them. 

She felt his fingers trailing down her arm, and looked up to see him watching her with soft eyes. 

She had been trying to remain as neutral as possible because she did want to have an actual date with him, but when he showed up at the bar in his dress uniform she almost chucked those plans to the wind. 

“You desire me all the time?” she asked causing him to pause. 

“Felicity,” he started as he bent down towards her ear. “If we weren’t in public, and I wasn’t trying to be good, I’d be showing you just how much.”

She gulped as he took the sunflower from her hands. “We were talking about flowers, right?” he said smiling at her but the heat was still evident in his eyes.

“We were,” she answered. He took the sunflower and added to the group in his hands. 

“Finally, the sunflower. First, I picked it because it makes me think about you, but also it means adoration and loyalty. You know,” he said as brushed an errant strand of hair from her eyes, “I adore you, Felicity. I have since the moment you let me kiss you at your townhouse.”

“It’s the least I could do,” she said with a smile.

“The least,” he repeated with a smile matching hers. “I know I said it before, but I can’t wait to be your husband. Waking up with you is going be something else.”

“You already wake up with me,” she said as he tried to arrange the flowers in his hand.

“I know but it’ll be different because it’ll be official. I’ll get to wake you up as your husband and there are benefits.” He bent down and took a lily from the vendor. 

“Which are?” she asked as he paid for her bouquet.

“Well,” he started as he handed her the flowers, “breakfast in bed. All the time for starters.” He held out his free hand and she took it eagerly. 

“Hmm, that’s a good incentive, but I get that anyway,” she said as they continued their walk towards her hotel. 

“True but once we’re married, I’ll include a rose with it.”

“Ooh,” Felicity said and bumped her hip into his. “Fancy.”

“It is. There are other incentives, too.”

“I’m listening.” They rounded the corner and she could see her hotel at the end of the street. 

“You’ll be able to put your incredibly cold feet against me and I won’t flinch.”

“My feet aren’t that cold!” She looked up at him and laughed at the smirk on his face. “Are they?”

“Felicity, they are terribly cold, but it’s okay. When you do it, I know you just want me closer to you and I’m more than willing to oblige.”

“Uh-huh, I think you just want to get in my pants.”

“Well, that too,” he said with a chuckle as they reached the front of her hotel. 

“This is me,” she said while still holding his hand. “Thank you for tonight, Steve. Really. I had a great time.”

“I did, too. It was nice just to be Steve and Felicity for a change.” He pulled her close and kissed her softly. While tender, she felt the eagerness behind it. 

“You know that there was talk about dessert tonight,” he said once he broke their kiss. He rested his forehead against hers and ran his thumb against her lips. 

She asked while grinning at him. “There was?”

“Dessert and something else about getting that dress off of you. Slowly. Very slowly.”

“I’m sorry, but I simply don’t recall that,” she said. “You might have to remind me.”

“I’d love to,” Steve said as he kissed her again. “I have to go get our dessert first but–”

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Her question sounded more surprised than she intended. 

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist to close the space between them. “Just for a little bit. I want to pick up our dessert and then...”

“Then what?” she asked, as she reached under his jacket and trailed her fingers down his back. A flash of heat appeared in his eyes and she pushed up on her toes to kiss him. She pulled at his lip as she broke the kiss and a delicious low moan escaped him and went straight to her lower region. 

“Then I am going to spend the rest of the night taking that dress and those shoes off of you.” 

“I can hardly wait.”

***

After extracting himself from making out with Felicity in front of the hotel, Steve stood on the corner and tried to remember where Tony said to get the dessert that Pepper loved. 

“Excuse me?” a small voice said behind him. 

He turned to face a pair of young women who were looking at him curiously. 

“Hi,” he said noticing one of them had a phone in their hand. 

“My friends,” said one of the girls pointing to a group of young people trying not to look at them, “and I are here on vacation. They said that you’re not Captain America because you’re not wearing a suit but you are, aren’t you?”

Steve smiled at the two women and nodded. “Sometimes.”

One of the girls grinned and hip-checked the other. “Told you. I bet he’s here with Felicity. Are you here with Felicity? When’s the wedding?”

Steve chuckled and nodded. Ever since a photo got out of them attending a Stark event together, the whole world knew about their relationship. “She’s around.”

“Can you tell her that my class really liked her web series about the particle reactor at Stark Industries? She’s awesome!”

“I’ll be sure to tell her,” he said. 

“Great! Hey, I’m sorry to ask but no one in my class will believe that we met you. Is it okay to take a selfie?”

Steve’s face grew warm and nodded. “Sure. Can you email it to a friend?”

The girls squealed as he rattled off Tony’s personal email account. He kneeled down and grinned as the flash went off. 

“Thank you!” The girls shouted as they ran back their friends. 

“You’re welcome! Wait, do you know where I can find the best macarons?”

***


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Steve enjoy dessert and balconies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by a gif made by @someonesaidcake The Steve Rogers/Felicity Smoak pairing has been fun for me to play with, and I hope you guys have enjoyed it as well. Thanks to Cindy for her beta, and friendship.

***  
Felicity leaned against the balcony railing and took in the sparkling Paris skyline. It was rare since becoming a part of the team that she had a moment to just breathe. 

“Hey,” a low voice said behind her. She turned to see Steve leaning against the open door. He was holding a small white box with a red bow. 

“Hi,” she said an instant smile appearing on her face. He had taken off his uniform jacket and the top button of his shirt was unbuttoned which made her think of how much he enjoyed it when she tried to get him out of it. “Dessert?”

“Apparently, these are the best macarons in Paris according to your fans.” He placed the box on the glass table and made his way towards her. 

“Fans? What are you talking about?”

“Well,” he started as he wrapped his arms around her, “I was trying to remember the place that Tony suggested and some girls saw me. We got to talking and they mentioned they enjoyed your web series on the particle reactor at Stark Industries.”

“Oh, ‘some girls’, huh?”

“Yup,” he answered as he nuzzled her neck. The sensation was sending her into the stratosphere and it was becoming hard to focus. “Apparently, you’re sort of a big deal at colleges and high schools across the country.” He kissed her neck softly and she bit back a moan. 

“Imagine that,” she said as she could feel him nuzzle her neck again. 

“Yep, imagine.” He pulled back from her and leaned his forehead against hers. “They were nice and kept asking questions about the wedding.”

“What wedding?” Felicity asked and giggled when he poked her in the side. 

“I heard that you’re supposed to be marrying some guy with a shield. Not sure I approve though.”

“You don’t approve?” She sighed as he closed the space between them even more. He cupped her face with his hand and ran his thumb across her lips. 

“Not at all. I mean, what am I supposed to do? Some guy with a shield is going to marry you. I’m kind of jealous if I’m being honest. This could create a scandal, Felicity.” She grinned at the false seriousness on his face. 

“Well, Captain Rogers, I think the guy with the shield will be okay with me spending time with you as scandalous as it may be.”

“You think so?” She reached up and ruffled his hair. His blue eyes were bright as he looked down at her as if he was looking straight into her heart. 

“Yep,” she said as she pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips against his. She thought by now she would be used to the electricity that passed between them each time they kissed but she wasn’t. Her toes instinctively curled as he tightened his arms around her. 

“I’ll never get enough of that,” he murmured as he pulled back from their kiss. “I’ll never get enough of you.” Before she could respond, he leaned down to kiss her again. She felt his fingers begin to pull at the zipper of her dress. Desire flooded her senses, and she almost forgot that they were on the balcony overlooking the city street. 

“Steve,” she whispered as he leaned her back to kiss the column of her neck. His breath was warm, as he pressed soft kisses to her neck. 

He mumbled against her neck and she sighed as she felt him nip at her neck. “Steve,” she said with more sharpness. 

He looked up at her with concern. “You okay? I’m not...”

She shook her head quickly. ‘”You’re not, but I’m not sure if you want to give Paris a show.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “I mean we could, but remember how loud you were when were in our kitchen.”

He grinned and pulled her back towards him causing her to be flush against his chest. 

“You’re right but if I remember correctly, you were the one who jumped me.”

She shrugged. “Like you didn’t know what happens when you wear those jogging pants? Also? You were the one who put me on the kitchen counter and...” She felt the heat rise to her face. 

“And what?” he asked quietly, his eyes again darkening with desire. “Say it,” he whispered in her ear. 

She sucked her bottom lip as she remembered the tension between them that day. It had been palpable since they hadn’t seen each other in person in more than a month. They had been sniping at each other and every little thing irritated them. He had changed into the low hanging jogging pants that were a favorite of hers and she couldn’t help herself. She had begun to rub him through his pants and before she could react, he had lifted her to the counter, pulled her underwear aside and entered her. It had been hard and quick. The sounds that came from them were almost primal as they finished. Their bodies had been covered in sweat and she still thought about it when she was alone. 

“Say it,” he said again as he kissed her neck again. The sensation caused her toes to curl again. He wanted her to say that he fucked her senseless and that every time she thought about it, she was a mess but she wouldn’t give in. Not yet at least. 

“Really good sex,” she said knowing what he wanted her to say but decided she could play this game. 

“Just. Good. Sex.” He narrowed his eyes at her as he locked his arms around her waist. 

“Yep. The usual. Good sex BUT I ’d be willing to try for great sex if we go back into the hotel room. Otherwise,” she sighed and patted his chest, “Good sex will have to suffice.”

She felt him against her thigh and she almost wanted to straddle him on the balcony. 

His eyes were still narrowed but she noticed the twinkle in them. “Alright.” 

“Alright, what?” 

“Let’s try for great sex.”

***

He could barely keep his hands to himself the moment he followed Felicity into the bedroom. The sway of her hips was mesmerizing as she walked in front of him. He wanted her even more with every step she took.

“Hey,” he said reaching for her hand. As she took his hand, he spun her around so that she was facing him. 

“Hi,” she said, biting her lip more than likely knowing what it did to him. 

“Come here,” he said gently as he brought her close to him. He pressed his lips to hers and felt a jolt of electricity that always happened when they kissed. 

Wrapping his arm around her, he used his free hand to pull at the zipper of her dress. As it reached the base of her back, he stepped back as she shrugged out of the dress to let it fall to the floor. 

As his eyes took her in, he shook his head. “How did I get so lucky? You are so beautiful, Felicity.” He grinned as he noticed the pale blush creep up her body. 

“You aren’t half bad yourself, Cap,” she said as she crooked her finger towards him. He stepped towards her and shivered slightly as she began to unbutton his shirt. Her fingers were light against his chest and he groaned as her hands went towards his waistline and into his pants. She rubbed his growing erection and looked at him with desire in her eyes. “I think I was promised or assured great sex.”

“At your service,” Steve said taking her into his arms and lifting her to his waist. They both grunted at the contact and kissed again. “I love you,” she said as they made their way to the bed. Kneeling down, he nuzzled against her neck, relishing in hearing her breath catch. 

“Love you, too.” He propped himself up on his forearm. 

“And you’re still dressed,” she said as he hitched her leg to his waist. 

“I know but I love to look at you.” He trailed his fingers down her calf. “Besides I’ll get there soon enough. I have been waiting all night for this.” He pressed kisses along the column of her neck, down the planes of her chest only pausing to unhook the pale bra she was wearing. He sucked on the taut nipple taking pleasure in hearing Felicity hum her approval. As he moved down her body, he hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties and pulled at them. 

“Up, please,” he asked as she pushed up to allow him to slide them off of her. As he tossed the panties behind him, he settled between her legs, taking in the arousal that was coating her thighs and inner lips. Yes, he had been waiting all night to be where he was and as he pulled her closer to his mouth, he had no intention of letting her go, at least not until she told him what he wanted to hear. 

***

Felicity’s back arched as Steve licked and fingered her mercilessly. With every insertion of his fingers, the roughness of the digits hit every pleasurable nerve she had. She had climaxed more than once already but she was still chasing the orgasm she knew he was capable of giving her. 

He tugged at the sensitive nerve with his tongue and her fingers twisted in the sheets. Gasping, her legs tightened around his head and he hummed his approval. “More,” she said with a whisper. “I need more.”

He added another finger to the two that pumping into her, and she nearly lost her mind. He took his time winding her up and making her needy for his touch. The pleasure was building at the base of her back and she knew she was close again. He used his free hand to hold her in place and removed his fingers to fuck her with his tongue. His fingers dug into her hips as he held her into place and devoured her. 

Her pussy was wet as he sucked and kissed her. His tongue found the small nerve again and she saw stars behind her eyelids. Her back arched again as his fingers went up the side of her body and caressed her breasts searching for now aching nipples. A sharp intake of breath left her as he pinched and twisted one. A quick shot of pain was followed by him latching onto her clit. The orgasm she was chasing came home and she let out a loud shout. “Oh, God.” She rode his face as her body shivered with pleasure. He hummed his approval again and she felt him continue to lap at her as if he was dying of thirst. The scent of her arousal filled the room, as he didn’t let up. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up at her, his darkening blue eyes boring a hole into her soul. ‘Good sex, huh?”

She grinned and shook her head. She wanted to shout that they pretty much had great sex all the time and the orgasm she just had was one of the best she’d had since they’d been together but instead she said, “Yep, just good sex.” He shook his head and slowly came up her body laying hot kisses along her body. 

“Brat,” he said with a smile and pressed his lips against her, pulling at her lower lip. 

“Besides,” she said as he propped himself up on his forearm. His blonde hair was messy and all over his head, just the way she absolutely loved it. “You’re still dressed. Clothes off.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said with a quick nod. He stood up from the bed and finished taking the partially unbuttoned shirt off. Felicity marveled at the sharp planes of his shoulders and the way his abs flexed as his fingers reached for the waistline of his pants. He was taking his time and she could tell by the raised eyebrow that he knew she was into it. 

“Like what you see?” He asked as he took his pants off. “I only take large denominations.” He rubbed at his erection as she lay prone enjoying the way his eyes raked over her body. 

She giggled at the question and nodded. “As long as I’m the only one seeing you, I’ll pay every time.”

“Good.” He lay down next to her, pulling her close to him. The heat emanating from his body was like catnip to her. 

“How do you...” he started as he gripped her ass and she felt his hard dick against her still throbbing core. 

“Hard. Soft. Just you,” she said as she felt him spread her legs. He nodded and reached for the condoms that they had laid on the night table beside the bed. They locked eyes as she heard the wrapper rip and she braced herself as he slid into her. A wordless gasp escaped her as he hugged her close and thrust into her. She moaned as he bottomed out in her and touched her deepest wall. He rolled them over and she spread her legs just a little further to give him greater access. 

“My girl,” he said as he hitched her leg to his waist and continued to fuck her. He pulled out as quickly as he slammed back into her causing her to keen with pleasure. She brought her fingers to his back and raked her fingers across it. Grumbling a curse, he lowered onto her body and buried his face into her neck. The friction from his chest rubbing against her aching nipples almost made her come apart but not yet. She felt his hands grip her waist and knew she’d have bruises. 

Sweat covered their bodies as they moved together. With every thrust, she knew he was making sure she didn’t forget this night. She twitched when he began to rub at her clit. 

“Not yet.” At her words, he propped himself up, and never missed a beat. 

“Good,” he muttered. His eyes locked with hers as he slowed his movements. He drew out of her, taking the sensation of being filled by him away from her. 

“Turn over.”

***

Steve lined himself up with Felicity’s wet center, as she lay prone on the bed. He palmed her ass and slid in her soaking core. 

“Oh,” she gasped as he began to fuck her again. Her ass jiggled with each movement and he continued to thrust into her. The muscles in her back turned him on even more as they tensed every time pushed himself inside her. His fingers trailed along her back, and he heard her hiss with every touch. When she told him not yet, he was more than ready to keep going. Whenever they made love, fucked in their kitchen or anywhere else, the “not yet” had always spurned him on. Her groans turned into pants and he gripped her ass harder. 

“Steve, don’t stop,” she panted as his movements stuttered behind her. The way she said his name always brought out the side of him that wanted to keep her in bed and all to himself. It was old-fashioned but he didn’t care. 

“I wouldn’t dare,” he said. He leaned over her back and kissed her shoulder blades. “Wouldn’t dare at all.” He slowed his movements to draw out their mutual pleasure. He rolled his hips against her tense ones and felt her walls grasp at him. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he said as he pulled out of her. He teased her with the tip of his cock as she pushed her hips back toward him. He stilled as Felicity fucked him. Her wet pussy made obscene sounds as she pushed her hips against his. She was chasing another orgasm and he reached for her clit eager to help. Her back arched as his inner walls grasped at him.

“Yes,” she said between moving her hips back against his. “Right there, Steve.” He rubbed her nerve in slow circles, her cries of pleasure spurning him on. Finally, he turned her ass up more as she propped herself up on her forearms. Her breasts hung free and he reached for them with his free hand eager to roll the hard nipple between his fingers. 

“Oh, God,” she groaned as his fingers found her breast and massaged it. He gently pushed into her more eager to help her reach the orgasm she was chasing. 

“Come on, baby,” he said as his hips thrust into her wet core. Her ass jiggled more as he increased the speed of his movements. “Come for me.” Her blonde hair was spread across her back and he gently pulled it, earning another wanton groan. He rubbed her clit harder and finally he felt her back tense. 

She threw her head back in pleasure as she exploded underneath him. Her back glistened with sweat as he moved inside her. He worked her through the orgasm, relishing in the way her body shivered with pleasure.

“I want to see your face,” he whispered as he placed warm kisses down her back. “I want to see you when you say we had great sex tonight.”

***

Felicity stood above Steve as he put another condom on. His dick was still hard from the start of their encounter and she couldn’t wait to feel it inside of her, stretching her to the limit. Once he put the condom on, she sat down on it slowly, sucking her lower lip as Steve watched her, his blue eyes locked on hers. 

“Yes,” she said as he latched onto her breast. She rocked her hips against his and groaned as he held her in place. His cock filled her to the hilt and she loved the sensation of feeling so connected with him. She leaned forward to grasp headboard of the bed and rolled her hips against him again. He groaned in response and shivers went down her spine as he bit and sucked at her breasts. This is what she craved. Him. Always.

He locked his arms around her waist as he thrust into her tingling core. Each movement reminding her how much he loved her and her, him. He released her breast and looked up at her, a mixture of desire and love on his face. 

“Say it. What happened that night? On our kitchen counter.” She rolled her hips again only stopping to clench around him. He grunted his pleasure and narrowed his eyes at her. 

“You’re not playing fair,” he said and nipped at her neck. The playfulness on his face made her heart full. 

“Never will. We had good sex that night. Just run of the mill good sex.”

Gripping her shoulders, he flipped her over and she giggled as he hitched her leg to his waist again. He pushed into her causing her to gasp in pleasure, another orgasm starting to form at the base of her back. 

“Say it,” he said again as she clenched her inner walls again and he faltered. He peppered kisses along her neck, biting and soothing it at the same time. He hit her deepest wall and slowly pulled out and pushed back in. This is the tenderness she loved from him. 

He brushed the stray strands from her forehead and laid her forehead against hers. His breath was hot against her as she felt him quicken his pace. She grunted as he continued to hit her wall. He pressed his lips against hers, begging for entrance into her mouth. She opened her mouth and groaned into the kiss as she clenched again. He broke the kiss with a gasp and placed his palms flat on the pillows beside her. 

“Felicity,” he started with a pant. “I’m...”

“I know,” she said as he latched onto her breast again. The sensation caused her to arch her back and trigger the orgasm she had been trying to keep at bay. 

His movements became erratic as they came at the same time. They worked through their dual release. He still slowly moved inside her as she milked him for all he was worth. 

“Great sex.” She was breathless as he slowly pulled out of her. She wanted more of him but she could wait, she hoped.

“We had great sex that night. We do every time.”

He huffed and kissed her gently. “I know. I just wanted to hear you say it and besides, tonight, you were amazing.”

She felt the smile on her face and intertwined her legs with his. “We should do that again.”

“We will, but first macarons. I went through a lot of trouble to get those. I want to see how they taste off your body.”

***

 **The Next Morning**

Felicity stretched in bed and felt Steve’s hand grip her waist. She was sore in the best way and as she pushed her back against his front, she felt his already growing erection against her. They may never get out of bed.

“I was thinking,” he said as his fingers trailed down to her core. She lifted her thigh to allow him access. She groaned as he slid one finger inside of her. “We didn’t try all the macarons last night. I only got to taste that one lemon one off of your body.”

Heat flushed over her as she remembered how he’d taken the filling from the pastry and spread it over her stomach. 

“Yeah. How about that?”

“Yeah, how about that?” He began to move his finger inside her faster. “So I propose trying the lavender off of you and then strawberry off of–” a shudder ran through her as she came apart. 

“Good girl,” he said as he removed his finger. She sucked on it and she heard him bite back a moan. “I want to try to strawberry off of every bit of your body. What do you say?”

“Only if I can do you first…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. Feedback is a gift. Let me know what you think. You can find me at @bluephoenix1


End file.
